Love From, Your 8 Legged Albino Friend
by sayjay1995
Summary: Sakura recieved a love letter. She shows it to Lee. It turns out there is a huge albino spider stalking Sakura! The spider kidnaps her. Will Lee be able to save Sakura and win her heart? SakuLee Oneshot


**A/N: My friend helped me come up with this idea at 12:00 am. So be prepared for randomness. Just so you know, speaking is like this: "Insert your sentence here." And thinking is like this: 'Insert your thought here.'**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto does. If you are reading this Mr. Kishimoto, please give me Naruto!**

**Love From, Your 8 Legged Albino Friend**

Two young children were skipping down the streets of Konoha. The first one was a boy. He had long black hair pulled into a ponytail. His companion was a girl with short pink hair. Her green eyes were alight with happiness.

"Come on Sakura, I gotta show you something really cool!" The boy said, dragging Sakura along behind him.

"What is it? We've been running around all day Lee. My mommy is gonna worry soon!" Sakura said as she tried to keep up with Lee's quick pace. She noticed a butterfly landed on the ground. She liked that butterfly, it was black with blue markings. Lee didn't see it, and he was running right towards it.

"Lee, watch out!" Sakura pulled Lee off to the side just in time. Another second and Lee would have smashed the poor thing to pieces.

"Thank you Sakura!" Lee saw the butterfly take flight.

"I might have smashed it!" Sakura giggled.

"It's ok. Now lets go see that ninja you told me about!" and the two kids ran off, their shrieks of laughter trailing behind them. Little did Sakura know, she didn't just save a butterfly's life. She also saved the life of a horrible, albino spider. The spider didn't see that butterfly either. As far as it knew, Sakura had only saved it because she loved spiders. It watched the pink hair disappear with its many eyes.

'That human…saved my life. Nobody ever saves a spider's life. I think I love this human…' And it crawled after Sakura eagerly.

It had been quite a few years since that little incident. Sakura and Lee were now 15 and 16 years old. Sakura's hair was still short, and Lee's ponytail was a thing of the past. It amazed the little spider how fast Sakura had grown. Yes, the little spider still watched his pink haired beauty. If any of his spider friends asked, he wasn't 'stalking' her, just following her around and watching her every move. And yet as the days grew into weeks the spider found it difficult to hide himself. Luckily for Sakura, she didn't know about this stalking spider. If she did, then she would most likely have a heart attack. Sakura was afraid of spiders. So, the unknowing pink haired ninja woke up early one spring morning. She got dressed for the day and ate a breakfast of oatmeal and toast.

"Bye mom, I'm heading out!" Sakura yelled over her shoulder. The early sunlight hit her face.

'I hope Lee can help me…' She thought. Just then something green ran up to her.

"Hey Lee. What's up?" Sakura asked, wondering why Lee always seemed to show up when she was thinking about him.

"Nothing much. How are you?" Lee and Sakura started off to the Hokage's office.

"I'm fine. But there is something bugging me that I'd like to talk to you about." Sakura admitted.

'Lee's my best friend. Surely he'll know what to do.' She looked around and saw a forest nearby. Quickly Sakura dragged Lee into the shade of the trees. Many eyes watched jealously.

'I wish Sakura would pull me around like that, telling me her darkest secrets…' The spider sighed and crept closer. When Sakura was sure nobody else was around she pulled out a piece of paper.

"A letter?" Lee stared at the paper.

"Read it Lee." Sakura handed Lee the letter and stared at the ground. The letter read:

Dear Sakura,

I have been watching you from afar. I would give anything to talk to you, to meet you. But I fear that can't happen right now. My friends all mock me, but I don't care. I love everything about you. Your silky pink hair, those beautiful green gems you have for eyes, everything. My only hope is that you will read this letter and feel the love I have for you. I will continue watching you, but I promise it is not stalking! Don't tell anyone about this, they won't understand. I know that if you could just meet me then we could live together forever. Do you like albino people? Wait, never mind. The time is coming closer and closer. Can you hear it? The slow and constant tic of time is telling us loud and clear, soon we shall meet. Until then, my dear sweet Sakura.

Love from, your 8 legged albino friend.

Lee looked up at Sakura. She was fidgeting.

'Sakura has a secret admirer? Oh no…I wonder who it could be? I wish I were Sakura's secret admirer…' Lee thought miserably. Then he noticed Sakura was watching him. Her silence made him realize she asked him a question.

"Uh, what was that Sakura?" Lee questioned. Sakura's face was red and she repeated,

"I said, who do you think it is?" Lee thought for a minute.

"I think this person is on drugs or something. 8 legged albino friend, that sounds more like an insect. Hey, maybe it is Shino!" Sakura shook her head.

"He isn't albino. Besides I don't think Shino would stalk me. That's the scary part. I don't know if this person really means it or not, but what if they do things to me in my sleep!" Sakura shivered.

"I'm scared Lee…" Lee pulled Sakura into a swift hug.

"Do not worry Sakura, I will protect you!" Lee flashed Sakura a blinding smile.

"Oh no you didn't!" A deep voice called. The two teens looked up and Sakura shrieked. A huge albino spider was crawling over to them. It was at least 7 feet long and 7 feet wide.

"Look at all those red eyes just staring at us…" Lee said, Sakura clinging to his arm.

"Relax my dear, your 8 legged albino friend won't hurt you." The spider smiled in Sakura's direction.

"Wait, an albino spider is stalking me? And talking to me?" Sakura felt like she was dreaming. Actually it was more like hoping.

"It's not stalking. I love you too much to stalk you! Let me introduce myself. I am Mirosaki, your secret admirer." Mirosaki greeted. Sakura buried her face in Lee's shoulder and whimpered.

"What do you want with Sakura?" Lee glared at the beast.

"She saved my life, and for that I swore I would love her forever. Now if you'll excuse us." Mirosaki reached forward and wrapped on of its hairy arms around Sakura's waist. Sakura screamed and tried to pull herself free.

"Lee, help me!" Sakura started crying.

"Shut up now dear. I have some yummy brunch for us at home." Mirosaki said happily. He turned and headed deep into the forest.

"Sakura!" Lee yelled, running after them. He traveled into the heart of the forest.

'Where is Sakura? And why is there white mist floating around?' Lee thought. He looked closer. The white mist was actually spider webs. Millions and Millions of spider webs.

Meanwhile Sakura watched in horror as Mirosaki sat her down in the middle of his web. She was stuck to the sticky material. The trees were so dense that not much light was shining through them.

"What are you going to do to me?" Sakura asked as the spider beast crawled towards a shadowy part of his web. He seemed to glow in the darkness.

"I'm going to catch us some brunch. Oh, would you look at that? A true reunion this is turning out to be." Mirosaki watched hungrily as a blue and black butterfly flew towards them.

"Is that the butterfly I saved?" Sakura wondered out loud.

"Yes, and he sure looks tasty." Mirosaki laughed as the butterfly's wing was caught in his web.

"Don't hurt it!" Sakura pleaded. Mirosaki ignored her and started wrapping the poor thing up.

"No!" Sakura whispered, shutting her eyes. But Mirosaki led out an angry roar. Sakura opened one of her eyes and gasped. There stood Lee hanging from a tree branch. Mirosaki was holding one of his arms; a kunai was sticking out of it.

"Get away from them!" Lee jumped forward and kicked the butterfly out of the web. It fluttered away.

"Lee, I was getting worried!" Sakura tried to wiggle free but found she could not.

"Don't worry Sakura, I brought this along!" Lee said, holding up a huge pair of scissors. He started to cut Sakura free when Mirosaki lunged forward.

"Ahhh!" Lee yelped as Mirosaki's razor sharp pinchers snapped at him. Sakura's one leg was free and she aimed a kick at Mirosaki. She managed to hit one of his legs and he fell backwards, his many legs waving around.

Lee cut the rest of Sakura free and pulled out some rope. He tied up all of Mirosaki's legs and arms.

"But my dear Sakura, how could you let this idiot tie me up?" Mirosaki asked, his eyes full of sorrow and hate.

"Simple, I hate spiders. Especially stalking spiders. And Lee is not an idiot! He is the nicest, most heroic person I know!" Sakura gave Lee a look of admiration.

"I see. So you are just like the rest of the humans...I thought you were special….I thought you alone understood me. I see now I was wrong." Mirosaki glared at them.

"I will be back. Do not ever forget the albino stalking spider known as Mirosaki!" And with that said Mirosaki began to roll away.

"Hold it!" Lee yelled, almost pulling out another kunai.

"Let him go Lee. It's over." Sakura said, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you alright Sakura? He didn't hurt you did he?" Lee asked, looking at Sakura.

"No, I'm fine. Thanks to you anyway. Would you like your thank you now or later?" Sakura smiled. Lee however was confused.

"Um, now I guess." Sakura leaned in and kissed him. Lee felt himself blush.

"Your welcome." He said when they parted.

"I guess we had better hurry and tell Lady Tsunade, or else Mirosaki might come back and stalk us again." Sakura uttered. Lee agreed. So the two teens walked away, hand in hand, from the empty web that once held a huge albino-stalking spider.

A/N: Some of you are probably wondering why Mirosaki is albino. I don't know, but I hope I didn't offend any true albino's out there. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed yourselves.


End file.
